


confess my love

by emokags



Category: Annie - Strouse/Charnin/Meehan
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emokags/pseuds/emokags
Summary: When Rooster tries to swindle Oliver Warbucks, owner of a multi-billion dollar corporation, out of a few hundred thousand dollars he realizes he might’ve bit off more than he can chew when strange feelings start to stir within him.





	confess my love

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of the production my school did of annie jr so there will be some differences from the movies/musicals (for ex: mr warbucks is bald, but in my school’s production the guy who played him cares a lot abt his hair so in this he’ll have v nice hair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooster, after being down on money for weeks, hears a piece of gossip that could lead him to money and fortune.

Rooster took a long drag of his cigarette and sighed as the smoke billowed around him.

He’d been low on money for the past few weeks, being low on money wasn’t a new concept for him, he was always, technically, low on money. But he hadn’t been able to swindle even a few dollars off somebody which was new to him.

I shoulda just took Lil’s money and run when I got the chance. Rooster thought bitterly. Lily, his now ex-girlfriend, had left in the middle of the night after a particularly good pickpocket (they’d gotten 60 bucks off the rich fellow) and took most of the money they’d collected in the past months with her.

The only luck Rooster had had since Lily left him was being able to successfully shoplift a pack of cigarettes (the ones he was currently smoking) out of a store while the person manning the counter went to the bathroom.

He’d finished smoking his cigarette and threw it to the ground, stomping on it and grinding his foot down to set the flames out completely. He then turned on his heel and began walking to the nearest bar in the area.

After years of stealing people’s money and living in the slums Rooster had learned that bars were the best place to get gossip, and possibly find someone who’d be an easy target to take money from.

Bars were also a good place to go since water was usually free or cost very little money, something he didn’t have a lot of, and people didn’t try to socialize as much at bars. Rooster hated when he was trying to eavesdrop on some girls’ conversation to get some news and some greaseball interrupted his listening by trying to start up conversation with him. 

(Pubs on the other hand sucked; too much socialization.)

Rooster stopped in his tracks, took a look around just to scan the area for any shady looking people, and pushed through the doors of the bar he’d found. 

It was dimly lit and there weren’t too many people occupying the place. Rooster ordered a water and scanned the room.

Most people were drinking alone, and those who weren’t were just idly chatting with whoever they were with.

There was one group of girls he spotted who were talking a little loudly, compared to the others at least.

“Have you read the news recently?” One girl asked the group, a slightly excited look on her face.

“Not recently, why?”

The girl who’d spoken first took a sweep around the room, Rooster focused his eyes on his water so he wouldn’t be caught eavesdropping, and then she spoke in a quieter voice.

“There’s a rumour going around that someone spotted a male prostitute entering Oliver Warbucks’s estate. I don’t know what to make of it, but apparently his staff have been working hard to keep that from turning into a full blown scandal.”

Rooster stopped listening at that point. Oliver Warbucks, multi-billionaire, possibly being gay? He couldn’t help but smirk at that assumption. It wouldn’t surprise him if that came out to be true, after all the man had never married, and there never seemed to be any relationship gossip surrounding him. (At least, no relationship drama that involves him and a woman.)

Someone tapped Rooster on the shoulder and asked him, “Are you okay? You’ve been spacing out and just staring at nothing for a couple a minutes…” 

Rooster just grinned at him and walked away, already devising a plan in his head.

\--

“Oh Aggie!” Rooster sing-songed as he skipped happily into the office of his sister’s orphanage. 

Agatha Hannigan slowly got up from her desk and put a hand on her hip, staring at her brother with a raised eyebrow.

“Is that you Rooster? What are you doin’ here?” The smirk he had on his face made Agatha suspicious, she hadn’t seen Rooster in a while, and he’d never walked into her office as happy as he was now. 

“It’s me, in the flesh! And boy have I got news for you. Speaking of news, have you heard the latest gossip around the street?” 

Agatha’s eyebrow could not be raised higher as she answered, “No… I haven’t, why?” Her voice full of confusion.

“Well you see, there’s a rumour going around that Mr. Billionaire Oliver Warbucks has been spotted having a male prostitute enter his estate. His entire staff has been trying to keep it on the down low and stopping it from getting the front page of newspapers.”

“And?” Agatha hadn’t yet understood why Rooster seemed so joyful about the gossip he’d heard.

“And that means that Mr. Warbucks could be gay, which means that the reason that all those other girl swindlers we came across never were able to charm him…” Rooster said everything slowly, waiting for Agatha to catch on.

“Because he was never interested in girls in the first place!”

“Exactly, which means that I could disguise myself as a prostitute or something like that, and attempt to seduce Mr. Warbucks, then dupe him outta a few big bucks when I get into his estate and, most importantly, into his heart.” 

Agatha now discarded the raised eyebrow she had earlier and replaced it with the same smirk Rooster had. Her brother was a genius, soon they’d both be off the streets, and most importantly, she’d be tucked away from all the little girls.

“So what’s the plan? What are me and Lily gonna do while you go off on a love adventure?” Agatha asked, realizing that Lily wasn’t with Rooster, which was weird.

Rooster’s smirk fell away and his mood visibly darkened. “Lil’ left me a few weeks ago and took most of the money we had with her.” 

Agatha’s face fell into an “oh” expression and she moved forward to put a hand on her brother’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, we’ll succeed with our plan and when we’re living on easy street Lily will still be broke and we’ll be laughing at her,” she said in a comforting voice, trying to reassure Rooster.

Rooster looked up and met the eyes of his sister. 

“Alright, if we wanna succeed though, we better start planning now. Money waits for no one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that marks the end of my first post to ao3! idk if any of you would care but i plan on posting fics that have to do w/ jonas x asher from the giver, and theo x doug from the westing game (why do i only write fics for fandoms w/ like 5 ppl lol) so stay tuned for that if you're interested!

**Author's Note:**

> if you saw any mistakes or would like to point out something you liked, please leave a comment down below! this won't have consistent updates but i will try to get them out as fast as i can (i do procrastinate a lot tho so be wary)


End file.
